english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lex Lang
Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is a two-time Emmy Award-winning American entrepreneur, producer and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Sandy Fox. He is the cofounder of The Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. He is also the cofounder of H2Om: Water with Intention. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Alloy (ep40), Batman 2 (ep48), Dick Grayson (ep48), Dr. Polaris (ep8), Gold, Hourman (ep31), Hydrogen (ep33) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold (ep31), Heatwave (ep30), Nardoc (ep4), Robber#1 (ep1), Thug Leader (ep14) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Announcer#1 (ep5), Grimbor, RJ Brande (ep22), Referee (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *The Batman (2007-2008) - Clayface (eps53-54), Metallo, Riddleman#1 (ep49), Tech 2 (ep63) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jagged Stone 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rescued Man *Bling (2016) - Boy's Father, Ox king *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Hundley, The Doorman *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Hundley, Doxie Puppies, The Doorman *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Grimm *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Captain Atom *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Rick Flag 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Big Frenchman *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Sailor#2 'Shorts' *Crash Bandicoot (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Titan Idol Announcer *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - FN-2003 (ep5), First Order Officer, Ithorian Pirate (ep3), Poe Dameron (ep1) 'Web Animation' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Dr. Doom Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Crim *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Assault Soldier (ep22), Cruhteo, Dales Leader, Harbringer Leader (ep13), Officer (ep16), Operator (ep11), Pilot (ep21), Soldier A (ep14), Staff (ep6), Staff Officer *Argento Soma (2003) - Frank, Rick Schtiner (ep17), Yuri Leonov (ep21) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Operator (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member (ep3), Egor, Reporter A (ep3), Shu Aozaki, Toramaru Gang Member (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Egor (ep1), Gang Member (ep1), Male News Anchor (ep1), Shu Aozaki (ep3), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kenji Kondo, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Commander (ep24) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Apprentice (ep8), Seinoshin Kano *God Eater (2016) - Alisa's Father (ep6), Soldier (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Heidelnoir *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bunji Kugashira, Ladd, Nathan *Hand Maid May (2001) - Yamazaki *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2016) - Dew *Iron Man (2011) - Chief of Staff (ep9), Village Leader (ep9) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Hayate Gekko, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Shibire, Tsukado (ep181) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Citizen (ep9), Flashy Flash (ep10), Funeral Suspenders (ep8), Pluton (ep12) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Kianu *Wolverine (2011) - Anh, Madripoor Thug (ep7) *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Kazuma Kuwabara 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Official *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ship Mouse B *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - WarGreymon, Omnimon (Shared), Rapidmon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - David, Fitz, Keyne Tokioka, Police Officer, Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Doto Kazahana *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hayate Gekko *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Keyne Tokioka (ep3), Man 1 *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rescue Worker *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Lundgrom Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Firefly, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man 3 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Lerigot, Rygog *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Zen-Aku (eps13-16) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Ecliptor 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Demon Cat *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Officer Deaves, Officer Doyle, Officer Kevern *Breakdown (2004) - Delta Two, Researcher Lookout, Test Researcher *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glitter Fists, Warfathers *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Dorulumon, Examon, Omnimon (WarGreymon), WarGreymon *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Annihilus, Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Platoon Leader *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Father Estaban Cortez *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - MagnaGuard, Red 3, Res Mal B, Generic Male, Storm Trooper *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Dr. Doom *Mass Effect (2007) - Din Korlack, Yaroslev Tartakovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Din Korlack *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Buzzsaw One Six *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hayate Gekko *Painkiller (2004) - Lucifer *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 2, Fleet Pilot 2 *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Civil War First Officer, Fed. Commander 4, Hopogh Captain *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Han Solo, Imperial Infantry *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Scout Trooper, T4-B Tank Commander, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Kelborn, Nallek *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Han Solo, Stormtrooper 3, Transport Captain 1, Transport Captain 3 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Stormtrooper *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Fau-Kes, Guard Captain Yils *The Cave (2013) - King, Speakerbox, The Zen Master *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Police/Security *The Saboteur (2009) - Heinz, Javier, Stransky *Titanfall (2014) - Spyglass *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Testing Facility AI *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Crim, Moonstone *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Crim, Moonstone, Rocker Grunty *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Additional Voices *Blue Dragon (2007) - Nene *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Takeru Hongou *Crimson Sea (2002) - Bow Rahn *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhuge Liang *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Soldiers *Kessen II (2001) - Zhuge Liang *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Giichi, Hayate Gekko *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kidomaru, Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Shikaku Nara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kidomaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Teuchi *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Harley, Mick the Slug *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Luis Virgil Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (173) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (73) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors